Certain environments, e.g. space or other confined environments, may need a reliable method of producing clean condensate production from humidity in unfiltered air for an extended period of time, e.g. two months or longer, with low mass and volume for this water recovery from air humidity function. Further, the processed air should possess a sensible temperature and low detectable levels of O3 in condensate or the processed air. In addition, the apparatus should provide no more than a small amount of biofilm formation.